Salted Chrysanthemum
by Aulient Aphrodite
Summary: "Tapi…. kau…" Hinata berusaha bangkit dan beringsut mundur. "Putri duyung itu seharusnya tidak ada! Apalagi yang laki-laki! Mereka hanya bagian dari dongeng!" /merman!au/hanahaki disease!au/AU/DLDR/RnR please?/
1. Chapter 1

Salted Chrysantemum

.

a fic by Aulient A.

.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Masashi Kishimoto

.

merman/havmand!au, hanahaki disease!au.

.

warning: implied suicidal thoughts, implied one-sided love, **DLDR.**

.

Ini hanyalah kisah tentang seorang gadis yang memuntahkan bunga setiap kali ia batuk, dan sesosok makhluk laut yang sering dianggap buruk.

* * *

 _prologue_

* * *

~o0o~

Hinata menatap amplop coklat yang tipis dan lebar berlogo 'Okinawa Prefecture Hospital' di tangannya. Ia menaruh gelas karton kopi yang tadi siang ia beli di kafetaria kantor ke meja ruang tamu apartemennya yang rapi. Menghembuskan napas berat, Hinata merobek ujung atas amplop besar itu, dan menarik isinya keluar. Mata amethyst Hinata menyisir kolom identitas di atas lembar plastik tebal yang kini ia pegang, melihat namanya sendiri tertulis disana membuatnya agak mual.

 ** _Nama: Hyuuga Hinata_**  
 _ **Umur: 24 tahun**_  
 _ **Jenis Penyakit: Hanahaki Disease**_

Ia dan penyakit sialannya.

Lembar plastik yang kini ia pegang adalah hasil rontgen rongga dadanya. Saat melihat gambar yang terpampang disana, berbagai emosi bercampur aduk di kepala Hinata. Ia kagum, jijik, kesal, senang, takut, sekaligus frustasi luar biasa saat melihat hasil rontgen nya sendiri. Di lembaran plastik itu, terlihat jelas bagian paru-paru Hinata yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga krisan indah yang bermekaran. Bunga-bunga itu memenuhi rongga dada Hinata, berdempetan berebut lebih banyak tempat untuk merekah indah.

Ya, kau tidak salah baca. Paru-paru Hinata memang dipenuhi bunga.

Hanahaki Disease adalah tumbuhnya berbagai macam bunga di paru paru seseorang yang mencintai orang lain dengan sangat dalam, namun orang lain itu tidak balas mencintainya untuk waktu yang terlalu lama. Gejala yang timbul karena penyakit ini adalah batuk berlebihan disertai keluarnya kelopak-kelopak bunga dari rongga mulut, nyeri pada bagian dada, dan kesulitan bernafas.

Penyakit ini hanya bisa disembuhkan bila orang yang dicintai oleh penderita bisa dengan tulus mencintai si penderita, sebagaimana si penderita mencintai orang itu. Penyakit ini bisa juga diangkat melalu operasi dan pembedahan. Namun, saat bunga-bunga hanahaki disease diangkat melalui jalur operasi, si penderita juga akan turut kehilangan semua perasaan dan emosi yang ada dalam dirinya. Selain dengan cara-cara itu, penyakit ini sama sekali tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Hinata merasa gatal pada tenggorokannya, dan tanpa ia kehendaki, ia terbatuk keras beberapa kali, dan kelopak-kelopak putih dan kuning bunga krisan keluar dan berjatuhan dari mulutnya. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Ia menyibakkan beberapa kelopak bunga yang terjatuh di atas lembaran rontgen nya, dan mengamati lembaran itu lagi. Dokter keluarganya telah menganjurkannya untuk segera mengangkat bunga-bunga yang ada di paru-parunya sejak ia pertama kali di diagnosis menderita penyakit itu. Tapi Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan semua emosi dan perasaan yang bisa dirasakannya. Baginya, itu sama saja artinya dengan tidak hidup.

Sampai sekarang penyakitnya sudah menginjak stadium 3, Hinata masih bersikeras tidak ingin bunga-bunga itu diangkat dari paru-parunya.

Hinata mendesah lagi, dan menyesap kopinya.

Ia berusaha bernafas secara perlahan dan teratur, mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang muncul dan hilang secara acak di dadanya. Ugh, betapa Hinata membenci penyakit ini. Padahal Hinata sudah belajar untuk membenci pemuda yang membuatnya mendapatkan penyakit ini. Namun usaha yang melelahkan itu nyatanya tidak berefek apapun pada puspa yang bermekaran di paru-parunya. Bunga-bunga itu tetap tumbuh subur disana.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, Hinata batuk dengan kencang, melontarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga ke meja ruang tamunya. Hinata mengerang. Penyakit ini, bukan hanya sangat menyakitkan dan mematikan, namun juga sangat-sangat merepotkan. Setiap kali ia batuk, ia harus membersihkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sialan itu dari pandangan.

Dering telepon ponselnya mengalihkan Hinata sejenak dari pikiran-pikirannya, ia bergegas mencari ponselnya dan menyentuh tombol hijau di layarnya

"Hey,"

Hinata mengenali suara itu. Sangat, sangat mengenali suara rendah yang selama tiga tahun terakhir menjadi bayang-bayang sekaligus angan-angan semu dalam hidupnya.

"Hey." Balas Hinata

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hm," Hinata terkekeh kecil, geli mendengar pertanyaan bodoh lawan bicaranya. "Masih buruk, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Lebih buruk, malah. Sekarang sudah stadium tiga lho. Tadi sore aku mengambil hasil rontgen ku dari rumah sakit, bunga nya semakin banyak, semakin indah." Hinata berkata dengan nada riang gembira, yang hampir terasa seperti mengejek pemuda yang menelepon nya, pemuda yang sama yang membuat Hinata menderita penyakit sialan ini.

"Stadium…. 3?" ketidakpercayaan tersirat jelas dalam nada suara pemuda itu.

"Yeah," Hinata mengendikkan bahu. "Memang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, kan?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Hinata. Aku tidak suka. Kau berkata seolah-olah kau akan mati besok pagi."

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya yang terbentuk sempurna, "Oh, omong kosong. Apa pedulimu, Sasuke?"

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata, aku peduli padamu! Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?" helaan nafas lelah terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Sampai…. entahlah. Sampai aku tidak ada?"

"Hinata-"

Hinata menutup teleponnya.

* * *

Musim dingin tanpa salju telah menyelimuti Okinawa dalam waktu yang lama. Bahkan menurut Hinata, terlalu lama. Hari-hari suram disini hanya diisi dengan hembusan angin dingin kencang yang membekukan. Pohon-pohon tanpa daun berderak-derak di terpa angin, mengindikasikan mereka bisa saja patah setiap saat.

Hinata selalu menyukai air. Hujan, laut, sungai, Hinata selalu menyukainya. Dan pantai adalah salah satu tempat yang rutin dikunjungi nya jika sedang penat. Ia selalu mengunjungi pantai, tanpa mengenal musim. Musim panas, semi, gugur, ataupun dingin, tidak memiliki perbedaan dimatanya. Selama ia masih bisa melihat air yang bergelombang dan beriak, merasakan air laut yang menyentuh kakinya, ia akan terus mengunjungi pantai

Pantai itu, adalah _rendezvous_ pribadinya.

Ia rutin datang kesini sejak ia pertama kali di diagnosis menderita penyakit terkutuk itu, hanahaki. 2 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya. Tempat ini, pantai ini, telah menjadi saksi bisu segala keluh kesah dan emosinya yang tidak mampu ia tumpahkan pada orang lain. Tempat ini, pantai ini, adalah rumah keduanya.

Hinata tidak pernah menghitung akan berapa kali ia telah mengunjungi tempat ini untuk merenung dan berpikir. Well, sebenarnya pernah, namun ia kehilangan hitungan setelah kunjungannya yang ke 18, dan itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu.

Dia suka mengunjungi pantai ini pada musim dingin, karena hanya orang bodoh yang pergi ke pantai saat musim dingin. Apalagi saat cuaca berangin begini. Dengan begitu, ia bisa memiliki tempat ini untuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa harus berbagi keindahannya dengan orang lain.

Biasanya, Hinata akan duduk di batu karang yang agak dekat dengan garis tepi pantai, dan mengamati air yang bergejolak di depannya. Namun hari ini, ia merasa ingin berjalan-jalan di seluruh pesisir pantai, menikmati aroma pantai yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak bisa ia cium dengan jelas lagi sejak bunga-bunga krisan memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Hei."

Hinata menoleh secepat kilat, terperanjat saat mendengar suara rendah yang jelas jelas milik seorang pria, dari belakangnya.

"Mendekatlah."

Hinata mengernyit, setengah karena takut, setengahnya lagi karena heran. Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Jadi, ia harus mendekat kemana?

"Arah jam 4, bodoh."

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat lagi, kali ini mengikuti instruksi suara misterius tersebut. Menoleh perlahan ke arah jam 4 (serong kanan belakangnya), dan ia hanya melihat sebuah batu karang besar yang biasa memecah ombak di saat-saat pasang.

Tunggu. Ia melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berkilau di balik batu karang itu. Kilauannya aneh, pula. Hijau kebiruan bercampur dengan cahaya emas.

Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah batu karang itu. Pantai sebentar lagi akan pasang, air sudah naik sampai ke betisnya saat dia berjalan mendekati batu karang itu. Hinata berjalan perlahan, mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilihatnya di balik batu karang tersebut. Saat sudah cukup dekat, Hinata meraba permukaan batu karang itu dan perlahan-lahan memutarinya.

Kilauan yang tadi dilihatnya semakin jelas, itu berasal dari benda lonjong bersisik yang memantulkan cahaya seperti mutiara. Apakah itu…. ikan? Sebesar itu? Hinata bersumpah, besarnya setengah badan orang dewasa.

Namun, nyatanya, itu bukan ikan raksasa.

Hinata melongok lagi, dan apa yang dilihatnya, membuatnya terkejut luar biasa hingga hal yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah keterkejutan mendalam di kepalanya dan sel-sel otaknya yang mengirim informasi ke otaknya lebih banyak daripada yang ia bisa terima dalam sedetik.

Benda lonjong berisik yang memantulkan cahaya seperti mutiara itu adalah sebuah ekor. Sebuah ekor dari seorang…. _putri duyung?_

Hinata jatuh pingsan.

* * *

"Sialan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berurusan dengan fana yang tidak sadarakan diri."

Samar-samar, Hinata mendengar suara debur ombak dan kecipak air yang terdengar sangat dekat darinya. Hinata masih belum membuka matanya, namun kesadarannya perlahan-lahan sudah mulai kembali.

Hinata mengerang.

Makhluk yang sejak tadi ada di samping Hinata, terkejut ketika mendengar erangan Hinata yang terdengar agak menyakitkan. Seperti gadis itu menggunakan seluruh tenaga nya untuk mengeluarkan satu erangan lemah tersebut.

Mahkluk itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata yang diselimuti pasir pantai halus, berharap tindakan itu dapat mempercepat proses Hinata untuk sadar diri. Makhluk itu terlonjak ketika tangan kanan Hinata tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat, dan menarik tangan itu menjauh dari wajahnya.

Lalu Hinata terbatuk. Sangat, sangat, keras.

Dan puluhan kelopak bunga krisan berwarna merah, kuning, putih, dan merah muda, bertebaran di pasir putih di sekitar Hinata.

Makhluk itu, terdiam di tempat setelah melihat kelopak-kelopak tersebut keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Ketika Hinata sepenuhnya sadar akan sekelilingnya, ia membuka mata lebar-lebar dan mencermati makhluk yang ada disampingnya. "Astaga…" Hinata memekik. "Astaga… kau…?"

"Uh," makhluk itu tersenyum canggung. "Hai, fana."

Hinata terlihat seperti mau pingsan lagi. "Kau… apakah ini nyata? Aku pasti hanya bermimpi, kan?"

"Um, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, nona. Kau baru saja mengeluarkan berbagai kelopak bunga dari mulutmu!"

"Tapi…. kau…" Hinata berusaha bangkit dan beringsut mundur. "Putri duyung itu seharusnya tidak ada! Apalagi yang laki-laki! Mereka hanya bagian dari dongeng!"

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, makhluk itu menyatukan alisnya, merasa tersinggung. "Maaf ya, pertama-tama, aku ini bukan putri duyung. Aku ini havmand. Atau kau bisa memanggil kaumku dengan sebutan merman. Apapun selain putri duyung! Aku muak di salah artikan sebagai salah satu kaum putri duyung." si Havmand menarik nafas panjang, lalu melanjutkan pidato kecil-kecilannya. "Lalu, yang kedua, tau apa kau tentang dongeng, huh? Kau sendiri terlihat seperti gadis ajaib yang keluar dari dalam dongeng. Tidakkah kau melihat dirimu sendiri? Kau baru saja melontarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga! Dari mulut mu! Secara harfiah!"

"Berhentilah berteriak padaku!" Hinata balik berteriak pada si havmand, dan berteriak adalah pilihan yang salah untuk Hinata. Segera setelah teriakannya selesai, Hinata kembali terbatuk keras hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk, kali ini hingga beberapa kali, tanpa jeda.

Tanah disekeliling Hinata terlihat seperti hamparan permadani dari kelopak bunga.

"Kau… kau tidak apa-apa?" si havmand beringsut mendekati Hinata. Tindakannya terlihat agak canggung mengingat si havmand harus merangkak dengan tangan dan menyeret tubuh dan ekor duyungnya.

"Ugh, aku baru saja bertemu dengan makhluk dari negeri dongeng, pingsan di hadapannya, dan memuntahkan hamparan kelopak bunga saat sadar. Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, tuan Havmand."

Nada sarkastis Hinata mengundang sebuah kerutan heran di dahi si havmand.

"Kau punya nama?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus memberitahukan informasi pribadi ku padamu, tuan Havmand?"

"Tsk," si Havmand mendengus. "Apakah semua manusia fana semenyebalkan ini?" si Havman beringsut menjauh dari Hinata. "Dan, berhentilah memangggilku tuan havmand! Aku juga punya nama."

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari kawanan Uzumaki di Arus Timur. Senang bertemu denganmu." lalu Naruto tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi nya yang rapi.

"Arus Timur?"

"Tempat tinnggalku. Agak jauh dari sini. Anyway, manusia fana, tidakkah kau merasa setidaknya berhutang untuk memberitahukan namamu padaku?"

Hinata memicingkan mata sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memberitahukan namanya pada makhluk tersebut aau tidak. Tapi lalu ia berpikir, tidak ada salahnya memberitahukan namanya pada makhluk itu. Jika nanti makhluk itu menyihirnya menjadi keong karena sudah mengetahui namanya, well, so be it. Toh, waktu Hinata di dunia juga hampir habis, kan?

Akhirnya, dengan suara pelan dan parau, Hinata berkata, "Hinata."

"Oh? Namamu Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hanya Hinata? Tidak ada nama kawanan?"

"Kawanan?" bingung, Hinata bertanya. "Manusia tidak punya kawanan."

"Oh." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya sejenak, merasa tidak enak. "Pasti tidak enak sekali hidup tanpa kawanan."

Hinata mengendikkan bahu sedikit, "Mungkin. Tidak pernah tahu rasanaya memiliki kawanan. Tapi aku punya nama keluarga."

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata. "Nama keluarga?"

Sambil menjawab, Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Hyuuga. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

"Jadi… Hyuuga, tidakkah kau mau menjelaskan padaku asal mula bunga-bunga itu?"

"Hah?" Hinata, yang tadinya sedang sibuk menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya dari pasir, menatap Naruto yang masih bertahan di posisi yang sama, menumpu berat badannya pada kedua siku. "Bunga-bunga itu, adalah penyakit."

"Penyakit?"

"Yeah, jenis penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan."

"Mematikan?"

Hinata menatap naruto seakan akan ia telah menanyakan pertanyaan paling retoris sedunia. "Sangat."

Naruto membuka mulutnya, terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Hinata tiba-tiba berkata, "Dan kau. Kau memanggilku kesini tadi, sebelum aku pingsan." Hinata memicingkan mata. "Mau apa kau memanggilku?"

"Oh, itu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku sedang dalam sebuah misi. Dan aku membutuhkan bantuan seorang manusia fana untuk melakukannya."

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, "Misi?"

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk. "Sebelum aku menjelaskan apa misiku, bisakah kita pindah ke tempat yang agak lebih nyaman? Siku ku sakit sekali."

~o0o~

* * *

a/n: soooooo gimana menurut kalian? lanjut apa engga? soalnya saya ngerasa tema merman sama hanahaki disease masih sedikit banget yang ngangkat :') let me know your thoughts in the review box~ kritik membangun dan saran sangat sangat dibutuhkan^^

a/n2: _i still have a soft spot for sasuhina im sorry_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau tahu, akan lebih masuk akal rasanya jika kau berteriak kebingungan daripada tertawa-tawa seperti itu." kata Naruto. Setelah hampir dua puluh menit mencari spot yang baik di pantai untuk berbicara, Naruto akhirnya menyarankan agar Hinata duduk disalah satu tebing karang yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun masih menjorok kelaut, agar Naruto bisa berenang di dekat batu tersebut dan bertukar kata dengan Hinata.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Hanya saja, segala kejadian yang kualami hari ini sangat… apa ya, tidak masuk akal? Aku mulai berfikir bahwa alam semesta sedang melemparkan sebuah lelucon besar padaku." Hinata terbatuk kecil, lalu lanjut tertawa.

Naruto melipat tangannya di dada, melemparkan pandangan tidak setuju pada Hinata. "Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan kujelaskan padamu.

Masih tertawa-tawa tidak jelas, Hinata mengangguk.

"Intinya, aku membutuhkan seorang manusia fana untuk ikut ke istana kerajaanku, lalu menunjukkannya pada sang Raja, agar aku bisa mendapatkan jabatan di istana."

"Jabatan di istana, huh?

"Begitulah."

Hinata berdeham, "Lalu, kenapa raja ingin kau 'membawa' seorang manusia ke istana? Apakah rajamu belum pernah melihat manusia sebelumnya?" Hinata melafalkan kata 'membawa' sambil membuat gestur tanda petik dengan jemarinya.

"Bukan begitu, kami para havmand sudah sering melihat manusia. Raja ingin aku membawa manusia fana ke istana karena beliau ingin melihat kemampuanku."

"Kemampuan?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya," Naruto mengendikkan bahu. "Aku memiliki kemampuan medis."

"Oh ya? Apa kau bisa menyembuhkan penyakit?"

"Yeah, sebagian besar."

"Apakah kau bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku?"

"Ah, itu… aku baru tahu tentang penyakitmu, mungkin aku bisa-"

"Tidak apa apa." Hinata memotong kata-kata Naruto. "Aku tidak berharap banyak, kok. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Tapi, sungguh, jika aku bisa mempelajari dirimu dan penyakitmu, mungkin aku bisa menyembuhkanmu!"

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti." Hinata tersenyum, seratus persen meragukan kredibilitas Naruto. "Lalu, apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Aku bisa memanipulasi ekorku menjadi sepasang kaki seperti milik manusia."

"Woah. Berarti kau bisa berjalan di tanah?"

"Tentu. Tapi itu membutuhkan banyak tenaga dan persiapan, jadi aku jarang sekali melakukannya. Oh ya, aku juga bisa membuat manusia fana bisa bernafas dalam air." Ucap Naruto dengan bangga. Tangannya masih terlipat di dada dan dagunya terangkat tinggi mewakilkan harga dirinya.

"Cih." Hinnata mendengus. "Yang benar saja."

"Naruto berenang mendekat hingga ia berada tepat di bawah kaki Hinata yang menggantung di tepi karang. "Kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa-" Hinata berhenti bicara ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan Naruto yang basah kini berada di kedua pergelangan kakinya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana." Dengan cengiran lebar, Naruto menarik kedua kaki Hinata kebawah, membuat tubuh gadis itu terjungkal kedepan dan roboh, jatuh kedalam air asin diiringi pekikan tercekat yang sama sekali tidak elegan.

Untungnya, Hinata bisa berenang.

Ketika Hinata telah mengembalikan keseimbangannya dan kepalanya muncul diatas air, Hinata menjitak kepala Naruto yang kini berada dihadapannya dengan keras. "Apa-apaan kau ini?! Bajuku basah semua, bodoh! Aku tidak membawa baju ganti lagi!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, namun tetap diam. Lalu bibir Naruto membuka, ia komat-kamit seperti membaca mantra. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengangkat tangannya ke dekat wajah Hinata dan berkata, "Bolehkah aku…?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata menyahut, "Yeah, terserah, _do your magic._ " Karena Hinata pikir Naruto akan menempatkan tangannya di kepala Hinata dan merapal mantra-mantra lagi.

Namun, yang tidak disangka Hinata adalah, Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di tengkuk Hinata dan menariknya mendekat, lalu menciumnya. Belum sempat Hinata menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi, Naruto, masih dengan posisi mencium Hinata, berenang kebawah secara tiba-tiba, menarik Hinata bersamanya.

Ditarik kebawah air secara tiba-tiba membuat Hinata berontak sekuat tenaga dan mendorong Naruto menjauh dari dirinya. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari Hinata.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Teriak Hinata. Gelembung-gelembung udara melayang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kan? Sekarang kau bisa bernafas di dalam air." Naruto menaikkan alisnya, merasa bangga.

Hinata reflek memegangi hidungnya, sambil berusaha keras untuk tetap mengambang di level yang sama dengan Naruto. Insting manusia Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia harus menutup saluran pernafasannya agar tidak ada air yang masuk dan membanjiri paru-parunya. Namun fakta bahwa ia baru saja berteriak di dalam air sedikit banyak membuktikan pernyataan Naruto bahwa Hinata sekarang memang bisa bernafas di dalam air.

Lagipula, Hinata bersumpah ia bisa mendengar teriakannya sendiri dan kata-kata Naruto dengan jelas. Bukankah suara tidak seharusnya terhantarkan dengan baik di air? Lalu kenapa Hinata bisa mendengar suara Naruto dengan jelas?

"Sungguh, singkirkan tanganmu dan cobalah bernafas seperti biasa. Kau tidak akan merasakan perbedaannya." Naruto berenang maju, tangannya terjulur, memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya perlahan. Namun Hinata tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hinata masih berpegang teguh pada pendirian bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bernafas di dalam air. Ia memelototi Naruto, seakan mengatakan "Kau sudah gila?"

Naruto berdecak jengkel, namun tangannya masih tetap memegangi tangan Hinata. "Yasudah, aku akan tetap menahanmu disini sampai kau merasa akan kehabisan napas dan membuka tanganmu sendiri tanpa sadar."

Walaupun Hinata bisa berenang, Hinata bukanlah perenang handal. Ia tidak bisa menahan napas lebih dari semenit, dan tidak bisa berenang melebihi tiga meter sekali tarikan napas. Dan mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan cukup banyak membuatnya panik. Ia memberontak cukup keras dan berusaha kembali berenang keatas, namun genggaman Naruto terlampau kencang menahannya.

Ketika paru-parunya terasa terbakar dan kepalanya terasa pening luar biasa, Hinata memberontak makin keras dan Naruto memeganginya dengan makin keras pula. Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia tahu genggamannya pasti meninggalkan bekas membiru di tangan Hinata. Akhirnya, Hinata merasa ingin pingsan dan menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, mencari pasokan udara. Sementara kedua tangannya berpangku pada bahu Naruto untuk pegangan. Hinata sempat berpikir 'betapa bodohnya aku, sekarang air akan memasuki tubuhku dan aku akan mati secara perlahan, tenggelam.' Namun ketika ia berusaha menghirup udara dan mendapati bahwa memang udara lah yang dihirupnya, Hinata terpekik tidak percaya.

Wajahnya masih memerah, namun setidaknya, ia sudah bernafas. Nafasnya masih tersengal dan pendenk-pendek, diambil dalam hitungan-hitungan cepat.

"Ini tidak masuk akal." Ucap Hinata di sela-sela upayanya untuk kembali berbafas dengan normal. Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terlihat terhibur, malah.

"Kenapa aku bisa menghirup udara disini? Di dalam air?!" Hinata mengguncang bahu Naruto. "Dan kenapa aku bisa berbicara dengan jelas? Di dalam air?!"

"Tenanglah." Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari bahunya, lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut. " _I did my magic._ "

"Hinata hanya menatapnya tak percaya, kakinya tak lagi bergerak-gerak mencoba tetap mengambang. Ia sepenuhnya hanya berpegangan pada Naruto.

"Tapi ini melanggar semua hukum sains yang kuketahui." Hinata mencondongkan kepalaya ke arah Naruto, berbisik, seakan kata-katanya akan menyinggung warga laut yang lain.

Sebuah seringai jail muncul di wajah Naruto. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan dirumuskan oleh hukum sains kaummu." Seringai Naruto makin melebar. "Ini salah satu contohnya."

~o0o~

Hinata selalu suka dengan cerita-cerita dongeng. Bukan karena Hinata adalah gadis naif yang percaya bahwa dunia hanya terisi dengan hal-hal baik dan penuh dengan pangeran tampan yang siap membantu tuan putri yang sedang kesusahan. Justru, Hinata menyukai cerita dongeng karena Hinata tahu bagaimana gelap dan pahitnya dunia nyata. Bagi Hinata, dunia dongeng adalah sebuah pelarian kecil-kecilan, sebuah _placebo_ terhdap kejamnya dunia.

Namun, Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ada bagian dari dongeng-dongeng itu yang nyata.

Setelah memberikan waktu untuk Hinata membiasakan diri dengan kemampuan barunya bernafas dalam air, Naruto mengajak Hinata berenang kesuatu tempat yang ia sebut 'rumah.'

"Tidakkah kau mau membawaku ke istana rajamu?" Tanya Hinata ketika Naruto berkata bahwa ia akan menunjukkan rumahnya pada Hinata.

"Tidak secepat itu, fana. Kau dan aku sama-sama butuh perisapan sebelum kesana. Menemui sang raja bukanlah hal yang main-main."

"Persiapan apa?"

"Banyak. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

Hinata hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tidak ingin mengorek informasi terlalu jauh.

~o0o~

Selama perjalanan, Hinata sepenuhnya berpegangan pada lengan Naruto, membiarkan havmand itu berenang dan menyeretnya. Hinata hanya berenang menggerakkan kakinya sesekali jika ia merasa Naruto berenang terlalu cepat dan ia terseret agak di belakangnya.

Laut di Okinawa mungkin bukan tuan rumah dari biota laut paling beragam dan eksotis di dunia, namun Hinata tetap saja terpana. Melihat bawah laut secara langsung bagaikan memasuki sebuah dunia lain. Dunia yang dipenuhi warna-warni terang dan segalanya terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar matahari yang terbiaskan air.

Ia melihat terumbu karang dengan berbagai warna, membuka dan mengatup, dengan sulur yang melambai-lambai. Ikan-ikan kecil berwarna merah dan kuning berseliweran di antara mereka, berenang dalam kelompok kecil menuju satu arah yang sepertinya sudah ternavigasi dengan baik di kepala kecil mereka. Sesekali, Hinata melihat ikan pari di kejauhan, berenang sendirian.

Mereka berenang begitu dekat dengan dasar laut hinga Hinata bisa menjulurkan tangannya dan merasakan halusnya pasir disana. Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia pernah melihat kehidupan bawah laut yang lebih beragam dan lebih indah dari ini di televisi. Namun saat melihat yang nyata disini, Hinata merasa ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya mengagumi karya Tuhan, Hinata mendengar Naruto memberi peringatan sederhana padanya. "Kau harus berhati-hati dibawah laut. Banyak hewan yang beracun dan mematikan. Ada beberapa hewan yang bisa menyengatmu hingga mati dalam sekali sentuh."

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan menyentuh apapun. Hanya melihat dan mengagumi."

"Bagus."

Mereka masih berenang lagi untuk waktu yang agak lama. Mungkin hampir setengah jam. Keriput telah lama muncul di jari-jari tangan Hinata. Ketika akhirnya Naruto berhenti berenang dan berkata, "Kita sudah sampai." Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ia pikir para duyung itu tinggal di sebuah kota bawah laut yang memang dibangun khusus untuk mereka sendiri. Hinata tidak membayangkan bahwa Naruto tinggal di sebuah gua bawah laut. Di perairan yang cukup dangkal pula.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Hinata bertanya ketika ia berhenti dan menjejakkan kakinya di pasir dasar laut yang lembut, tepat dihadapan gua bawah laut yang di klaim Naruto sebagai rumahnya.

"Yep." Naruto mengangguk mantap, terlihat bangga akan apa yang ia punya. "Aku menemukannya sendiri. Jaman sekarang sangat susah menemukan sebuah tempat ideal untuk dijadikan rumah."

"Jadi, apakah daerah ini dinamakan arus timur? Kau bilang kau tinggal di arus timur kan?"

"Hm, tidak juga," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau tahu, gua ini merupakan tempat singgah ku untuk sementara, selama aku melakukan misi ku. Tempat tinggalku yang asli berada di arus timur."

Hinata memicingkan mata, tidak sepenuhnya yakin akan jawaban Naruto. Namun Hinata memilih untuk mengangguk dan mengiyakan, hanya menjawab sebatas "Oh."

"Aku berhutang banyak penjelasan padamu, Hinata. Masuklah, dan aku akan menjelaskan…" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk ke sekelilingya, "semua ini.

~o0o~


End file.
